Cameras mounted within automobiles have been commonly used by law enforcement to record scenes from the viewpoint of the driver for evidentiary purposes. Such cameras may commonly be referred to as “dash cameras” or “dash cams.” As technology advances, the quality and reliably of dash cameras improves while their cost are being reduced. Accordingly, the popularity of dash cameras use among non-law enforcement personal has increased.